Dragon Ball Z Movie Pitch Meeting
by moviefan-92
Summary: PLEASE READ THE A/N INSIDE. Based on Screen Rant's Movie Pitch Meetings. A scriptwriter approaches his boss with the movie idea for "Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan", and gives a very "honest" proposal of what the movie is about, including flaws, plot holes, and everything else. Will it be hard to pass off this movie, or will it be "Super easy, barely an inconvenience"? COMPLETE


**(A/N: IMPORTANT FOR THIS STORY! Ok, so to understand this, you're going to have needed to have watched at least a couple of** _ **Screen Rant**_ **'s videos on YouTube. They do what are called** _ **Movie Pitch Meetings**_ **where basically a scriptwriter pitches an idea for a movie to his boss, but he does it in a way that reveals what the movie is "actually" about, including all the flaws, loose ends, etc, and his catch phrase is "Super easy, barely an inconvenience", and is said at least once in every video, and his boss usually says that something is "tight". I seriously love these guys and find their videos hilarious, so I came up with a script of my own as a tribute to them. I even submitted my script to them, so maybe they'll do it; that'd be so cool! But for now, you can all read the script, and get a good laugh out of it. If you haven't seen any of their videos, this is basically how they play out. I highly recommend you go check out their videos though, or at least watch one so you get a better understanding of what I'm doing. They're not long, only about 5 minutes. I'll post the link to one of their videos below. Just replace the** _DOT_ **s with actual periods.)**

 **www** _DOT_ **youtube** _DOT_ **com/** **watch?v=7FZD9tDzPk8**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **" DRAGON BALL Z: Movie Pitch Meeting"**

THE BOSS: "So you have a _Dragon Ball Z_ movie for me."

THE WRITER: "Yes, sir, I do, and I think it's going to be a good one."

THE BOSS: "Don't they have several of them already, plus 4 _Dragon Ball_ movies?"

THE WRITER: "Yeah, but you can never have too many movies when it comes to anime."

THE BOSS: "Uh, you got me there."

THE WRITER: "And I think this one is going to prove to be a fan-favorite."

THE BOSS: "I'm assuming it's about the usual characters off searching for the Dragon Balls so they can wish for something."

THE WRITER: "Oh no, the Dragon Balls aren't even going to be mentioned."

THE BOSS: "But isn't the basic premise of _Dragon Ball Z_ about the Dragon Balls?"

THE WRITER: "Well, it was originally, but that hasn't been the case for a long time."

THE BOSS: "Ok, I see your point. So what's the name of this movie?"

THE WRITER: "It's called _'Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan'_."

THE BOSS: "But isn't being a Super Saiyan an easy thing to achieve now?"

THE WRITER: "Yeah, but this is the Legendary Super Saiyan."

THE BOSS: "Oh, so he's like a super Super Saiyan?"

THE WRITER: "A super-duper Super Saiyan."

THE BOSS: "Is that the original Japanese name for the movie?"

THE WRITER: "No, the original name is actually _'Burn Your Spirits to the Max! A Close Battle, A Violent Battle, A Super Bloody Battle'_."

THE BOSS: "Wow, kind of long."

THE WRITER: "Yeah, a little."

THE BOSS: "I can see why you changed the name. So what's it about?"

THE WRITER: "Well, it takes place during the 10 days before the Cell Games, around the same time as the filler episodes and the movies _'The Return of Cooler', 'Super Android 13'_ , and _'The Plan To Eradicate The Saiyans'_."

THE BOSS: "Wow, that's a busy 10 days."

THE WRITER: "Very busy. So during one of those days, a saiyan called Paragus comes to Earth looking for Vegeta."

THE BOSS: "But didn't Frieza kill all the saiyans when he blew up their planet?"

THE WRITER: "Yeah, but Paragus was saved by his mortally wounded newborn son as the planet was being destroyed."

THE BOSS: "Are you going to explain how that happened?"

THE WRITER: "No, we're just gonna kind of gloss over that so we can stick to the action."

THE BOSS: "Oh, sticking action is tight."

THE WRITER: "Right. So anyway, Paragus tells Vegeta that he has a new planet for him to rule over, but first he has to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan."

THE BOSS: "That sounds pretty fishy."

THE WRITER: "Yeah, a bit."

THE BOSS: "Is anyone going to question this?"

THE WRITER: "Well, some of them are going to be like 'Huh, this sounds kind of strange', but then they're going to go with Paragus anyway."

THE BOSS: "How come?"

THE WRITER: "Because plot."

THE BOSS: "Fair enough."

THE WRITER: "So they get to the new planet, and that's when they meet Paragus' son, Broly."

THE BOSS: "Oh, the Legendary Super Saiyan."

THE WRITER: "Right, but they're not going to know it's him yet since his power is being suppressed. This way we can reveal that he's the Legendary Super Saiyan in a surprise twist."

THE BOSS: "But isn't the name of the movie _'Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan'_?"

THE WRITER: "It is."

THE BOSS: "Then wouldn't that kind of ruin the twist?"

THE WRITER: "Maybe a little."

THE BOSS: "Why can't we just call the movie _'The Legendary Super Saiyan'_?"

THE WRITER: "Because having Broly's name in the title sounds cooler."

THE BOSS: "And that's more important?"

THE WRITER: "Definitely."

THE BOSS: "If you say so."

THE WRITER: "So anyway, a few of the characters go exploring, and they discover that the planet is actually desolate, and Paragus has been forcing these slaves to build it up to make it look like a thriving society."

THE BOSS: "Why's he doing that?"

THE WRITER: "Because a giant comet is going to crash into it, and he wants Vegeta to die when it crashes into the planet while he and Broly escape."

THE BOSS: "But can't these guys move faster than the speed of light?"

THE WRITER: "Several times that actually."

THE BOSS: "Then wouldn't they be able to see the comet coming and get off the planet in time?"

THE WRITER: "Yeah, but Paragus is planning to distract them."

THE BOSS: "How are he and Broly going to escape if they're distracting them?"

THE WRITER: "I don't know."

THE BOSS: "Fair enough."

THE WRITER: "So Paragus starts explaining why he wants to kill Vegeta."

THE BOSS: "Why's he do that?"

THE WRITER: "Because."

THE BOSS: "Ok then. So why's he want to kill him?"

THE WRITER: "Because when Broly was a baby, Vegeta's father tried to kill them both because Broly was so powerful."

THE BOSS: "But weren't the saiyans slaves to Frieza and always trying to get stronger so they could overthrow him?"

THE WRITER: "Yes."

THE BOSS: "Then why would Vegeta's father try to kill Broly when he could actually help them do that?"

THE WRITER: "So Paragus will have a reason to want Vegeta dead."

THE BOSS: "Oh, that makes sense."

THE WRITER: "Then Goku's presence is going to trigger Broly, and make him go crazy."

THE BOSS: "Why's he go crazy?"

THE WRITER: "Because he hates Goku and wants to kill him."

THE BOSS: "It seems like a lot of people in this series want that."

THE WRITER: "Yes, they do. Especially Broly."

THE BOSS: "Why's he want to kill him?"

THE WRITER: "Because Goku cried a lot as a baby, and that upset Broly."

THE BOSS: "What?"

THE WRITER: "Yeah, their cribs were next to each other in the paternity ward when they were born, and Goku cried a lot."

THE BOSS: "So he's been carrying this grudge with him for decades because Goku was crying when they were babies?"

THE WRITER: "Pretty much."

THE BOSS: "How's he even remember who Goku was if they were newborns when this happened?"

THE WRITER: "He just does."

THE BOSS: "Doesn't that seem kind of silly?"

THE WRITER: "Yeah, but I needed a reason to make Broly want to kill Goku despite them having had absolutely no interaction with each other since the day they were born."

THE BOSS: "Don't you think that will disappoint the fans?"

THE WRITER: "I think it'll be ok. We plan to make it up to them by making Broly really awesome."

THE BOSS: "How are you going to do that?"

THE WRITER: "He's going to break through the restraints on his power and transform into the Legendary Super Saiyan."

THE BOSS: "And what's that like?"

THE WRITER: "He gets really big, and really muscular, and his energy and hair are kind of green instead of yellow."

THE BOSS: "Why's it green?"

THE WRITER: "Because it's legendary."

THE BOSS: "And legendary is green?"

THE WROTER: "It is this time."

THE BOSS: "Ok then."

THE WRITER: "So then Broly's going to go on a rampage and start beating everybody up."

THE BOSS: "Does Gohan use his hidden power to fight back?"

THE WRITER: "No, that's not even going to be brought up."

THE BOSS: "Why not?"

THE WRITER: "So it can be saved for Cell."

THE BOSS: "Sounds reasonable."

THE WRITER: "Gotta keep things in accordance to the series."

THE BOSS: "So what happens during the fight?"

THE WRITER: "Well, everyone tries to team up against Broly, but he's so strong that he beats them all with little to no effort."

THE BOSS: "Wow, Broly sounds really awesome."

THE WRITER: "I told you."

THE BOSS: "Yes, you did."

THE WRITER: "Then he kills his father."

THE BOSS: "What?"

THE WRITER: "Yeah, he finds Paragus trying to leave the planet without him, so he kills him."

THE BOSS: "Wow, what a jerk."

THE WRITER: "A total jerk."

THE BOSS: "So how do they beat Broly? It must be pretty tough if he's so strong."

THE WRITER: "Actually super easy, barely an inconvenience."

THE BOSS: "Oh, really?"

THE WRITER: "Yeah, everyone just kind of gives Goku their energy, because, as you know, that's how energy works, and then Goku beats Broly with just one punch."

THE BOSS: "Seems a little anticlimactic."

THE WRITER: "And then Broly explodes."

THE BOSS: "What?"

THE WRITER: "Yeah, after Goku punches him, he just kind of blows up."

THE BOSS: "Why's he blow up?"

THE WRITER: "Because it looks awesome."

THE BOSS: "Sounds like a good reason."

THE WRITER: "Then we're gonna cut away to showing the comet crashing into the planet to make it look like everyone died."

THE BOSS: "But they didn't?"

THE WRITER: "No, the scene is actually just a time skip, during which it's revealed that everyone, even the slaves, got onto a ship and escaped the planet in time."

THE BOSS: "Why don't you just show that?"

THE WRITER: "So we can reveal in the sequel that Broly actually survived."

THE BOSS: "He survived blowing up?"

THE WRITER: "Yes, he did."

THE BOSS: "How did he survive?"

THE WRITER: "Oh, we're not going to explain that. We're just going to have him be alive."

THE BOSS: "For the sake of the sequel?"

THE WRITER: "For the sake of the sequel."

THE BOSS: "I guess this means you have a couple more movie ideas for him."

THE WRITER: "At least two, including a mutant clone of him and a female version of him in an alternate universe."

THE BOSS: "I see. Might as well milk a good thing for all it's worth."

THE WRITER: "So what do you think about the movie idea?"

THE BOSS: "Well, I think it will make a nice anime short film, maybe a little over an hour. Like you said, you can never have enough of them."

THE WRITER: "How many do you think we can make?"

THE BOSS: "Well, this is just a number off the top of my head, but I was thinking at least–"

 _NEWS REPORT – The 20th Dragon Ball movie scheduled to come out in 2018._

 **(So, who liked it? Anyone get a chuckle? I know this is different from my usual writing style, but I got an idea in my head, and it needed to come out. It was also a good exercise in writing differently than I normally do. At the very least, I hope I at least got you interested in Screen Rants' videos. Don't worry though, I'll be back to my normal writing next time.)**


End file.
